The most critical aspect of administrative support is oversight of the science in the component projects. Dr. Robertson, Principal investigator, will meet with project leaders at least monthly on an individual basis to review progress and to plan further research strategies, particularly emphasizing areas in which advances in one project may lead to the formulation of new hypotheses, or otherwise alter the conduct of studies in a different programmatic area. Dr. Robertson will be accompanied at these meetings by the PPG biostatistician. Dr. William Dupont. Biostatistical support is a critical component of any clinical study. In view of the intensity of such patient- oriented investigations in this program project grant proposal. Dr. William Dupont, of the Division of Biostatistics, has served all components of this proposal as a consultant and collaborator, functions that will continue throughout the duration of the program. Support for Dr. Dupont is therefore budgeted in this core. Investigators in this Program will be supported by the administrative services of this Core, particularly in preparation of non-competing renewals, in financial management, and in organization of the annual mini-site visits of the Advisory Committees. Several investigators in the Program devote effort to more than one Project or Core, so Other Support services, such as telephone, medical illustrations, and reprint charges as well as Travel are budgeted centrally here. The administrative core will be responsible for coordinating the office management of the PPG. Amy Shelton and Beth Berman will be supported at 15% effort. Beth has been overseeing this grant at Vanderbilt for the past year and has been the key interface with individuals in the PPG on a daily basis. She manages all administrative aspects of the grant including progress report submission. Her efficiency, cheerfulness, and attention to detail have been pivotal to the smooth operation of our PPG.